Memory systems can be deployed in various different types of computing systems. Characteristics of a memory system can affect the performance of a computing system. A memory system can be implemented with memory devices that have higher access speeds than disk-based storage devices that are often included in a persistent storage system. In some examples, a memory system can include one or multiple dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, emerging non-volatile memory devices (e.g. phase change memory (PCM), spin-transfer-torque memory (STT-RAM), memristors, etc), traditional block storage devices such as hard drives and solid state drives, and so forth.
Improved performance of a computing system can be achieved by employing a memory system that has a larger storage capacity, has a lower data access latency, and consumes lower power. In some cases, the foregoing goals may be contradictory to each other. For example, a larger capacity memory system may have higher latency. A lower latency memory system can be associated with higher power consumption.